Hesitate Part 9
by honkytonk-babe3
Summary: Raphael has been taken into custody by Bishop and Josh. Sukari is panicking. What will happen? (i am horrible at summaries.) Rated for language and some sexual content.


**Helloooo! Sorry 'bout the cliffhanger, but here is some more for ya! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I wanna thank all of my Fanfic friends and readers for making my day!**

Choices (Continued)

Sukari woke up with a tingling sensation moving through her body. It reminded her of that numb pain she always got when her foot would fall asleep and then wake back up. She waited for it to cease, which took a few ten seconds.

She sat up, trying to remember what had happened. She remembered feeling anger, no; hatred. That was it. She felt a lot of that and then… and then… Raphael. Raphael? No! He was there! It all suddenly came back to her. It hit her like a train. Central Park, Josh's attack, the blue light; it all came back to her.

The door to her room suddenly opened. Sukari looked to the side. When she saw who it was her breath caught in her throat. Josh walked over to her, wearing a look that Sukari had never seen from him before. It scared her.

"Get up," Josh ordered. Sukari didn't move. He was too close to her. Josh bent down over her and placed his arms on either side of her, pinning her to the bed. Sukari tried to get away by backing up but Josh pushed her back down. "Ya gonna learn ta do what ya told one way or another," he whispered, hunger in his voice. Sukari didn't dare move, but her eyes never left his; cola to gray. He lay down on top of her, putting his mouth on her neck. The fact that she had nothing for cover but her plastron, necklace, and bracelet didn't help her out at all. Josh took full advantage of her 'nakedness' and let his hands roam her body freely, touching her abdomen, breasts, and… and… oh, sick bastard. Sukari grabbed his hands without thinking and held them away from her. Josh bit her neck hard, causing her to cry out. He moved his hands so his held hers and he twisted her wrists, making her arms shoot with pain. By instinct, Sukari's legs spasmed and she ended up accidently kicking Josh in the stomach. He was off of her in a second, holding his stomach. He shot her a look of venom and Sukari froze. She just realized what she did.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean-," she was cut off when Josh's hand hit her cheek, _hard._ He grabbed her arms and yanked her off the bed. Sukari cried out as he pushed her out the door. As they made their way to the basement room, Josh threw her against the wall or to the floor and dragged her a few feet before hoisting her back up along the way. Once he got her to the room, he opened the door and literally threw her in. She got up and tried running away from him, but he caught up and grabbed her hair. She screamed; more in frustration than pain.

Raphael watched this happen and his anger flared. He started screaming at Josh to stop, calling him everything but a white person and every cuss word that he knew. Josh ignored him. Bishop, however, grew annoyed and pushed on Raphael's ribs again, causing him to shout in pain.

"Shut the hell up," he said bitterly. Raph looked at him, silently begging him to stop. Bishop pushed harder for a moment then let go. Raph sighed in relief. Josh continued to drag Sukari toward Bishop. He stopped once she was a few feet away from Raphael. She stood before her master and he looked at her without emotion.

"Master," she said when she was able to catch her breath, "let him go! Please! He doesn't deserve this. I'm begging you!" Bishop's hand flew and he struck her temple; not hard enough to hurt her, but just enough to silence her.

"Remember your lessons, Sukari," he said with authority in his voice, "speak only when spoken to, and only if you can improve the silence. Now then, Raphael, tell me where the rest of your family is.'

"No!"

"Are you sure?" Raphael glared at him. "Very well. I'll count to five. If you haven't told me by then," he walked over to Josh and handed him a hand gun, "Josh will shoot her… in the head." Raphael's eyes went wide as Josh brought Sukari to her knees and held the gun to her head, smiling evilly. Sukari sat still and stared at Raphael, eyes hard as stone. Were they really going to make him choose between his family and the girl he loved? "One," Bishop started, making Raph jump. He said nothing. They were just bluffing, right? "Two." Sukari suddenly caught Raph's eye. She was mouthing something to him.

"_I love you." _Raph's eyes went from horror to tenderness. He looked at her and he mouthed something back.

"_I love you, too."_

"Three."

"Don't tell him anything, Raphael!" Sukari cried in desperation. Josh hit her with the magazine of the gun, making a gash on her head.

"_Four," _Bishop stressed; his voice hard. Raphael opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Sukari was staring at him, concentrating. She wasn't going to allow Raphael or his family to get hurt in something that they had nothing to do with. He deserved to live more than she did. "Five." Sukari closed her eyes.

Runaways

The gunshot echoed throughout the facility and rang in Raphael's ears. Like slow motion, he watched Sukari. The light went out of her eyes like a dimmer light switch. Josh let go of her and she fell limp onto the floor without so much as a sigh. Raphael watched her in horror. The blood coming from her head immediately began to pool itself around her and some got on Josh's shoe. He wrinkled his nose in disgust and stepped away from her. Raphael looked up at him, then at Bishop, then at Josh, then Bishop again. He saw remorse in neither of their eyes, which caused his vision to blur to red, and it wasn't from the blood that was crusting around his eyelids.

"You mother fuckers! What the fuck did she do?!" He looked up at Bishop again and saw that Bishop was staring at Sukari's body. It wasn't remorse, pity, or even shame. No, it was… _disappointment_. Raphael's eyes went wide when he finally understood. The disappointment that shone in Bishop's eyes was that a… father would to his… daughter. Was Bishop…?

Raphael had to risk something. So, in order to find out, he shouted:

"How could ya let dat bastard kill your own daughter?!"

Bishop turned his head toward Raphael as quickly as if someone had slapped him. The look on his face was a cross between shock and anger. He bent down and grabbed Raphael's jaw and pulled it up to face him.

"What did you just say?" he demanded coolly. Raphael matched his gaze and gritted his teeth.

"Ya heard me," he replied. Bishop dropped him and snatched Josh's gun out of his hands and held it to Raphael's throat.

"How did you know, you fucking worthless reptile?" he asked between clenched teeth.

Allowing himself a small smirk of bitter satisfaction, Raphael answered.

"I didn't." Bishop's eyes went wide with surprise and he took the gun away from him. He looked over at Josh, who looked just as surprised as he did.

"Sukari's ya daughter?" he asked hesitantly. Bishop looked at him for a moment as if he was a stranger and, for the first time in his life, his eyes shone with actual guilt. He soon got a hold of himself and straightened up.

"Was," was the only thing he said, the guilt in his eyes gone or hidden. He walked past Josh. "Let's go. Leave her here." Josh backed up, eyes on Sukari, then turned slowly to follow his boss.

Raphael looked back down at Sukari and this time, when his eyes welled with water, he let the tears fall freely. Sukari's eyes looked like glass and her mouth was partly open, leaking blood and spit that added to the pool of crimson blood. Raphael had witnessed people dying the most horrifying deaths, so why was this one the worst? It was apparent then and there that he really had loved her. It wasn't mere attraction or teenage testosterone-induced lust. It was love. He had known her since 8th grade, but only began actually talking to her a few days ago. How did he love her? Did it even matter anymore? Sukari was dead and he couldn't save her. She was dead.

The phrase ran through his head over and over until he blocked it out. He kept looking at her as if praying it was some sick prank. He stared until his eyes stung. The tears were endless jet streams trailing down his bruised and bleeding cheeks. His breath came in shallow length sobs even though it hurt his ribs like a mother. He didn't care. He wished that Sukari hadn't forced him not to speak. He and his brothers were fully capable of fighting off that raving lunatic, so why didn't she just let him answer?

Out of the corner of his eye he saw something move. He looked in the direction and noticed Sukari's tail twitching. He squeezed his eyes shut and opened them again. It was just his imagination, right? He suddenly saw her fingers moving slightly and noticed that the pool of blood was shrinking slowly, then faster, then faster until it wasn't there except for a stain. Raphael watched in disbelief as Sukari's eyes clenched shut and she pushed herself up slowly, grunting and gasping in pain. There was a faint sizzling sound and soon the bullet wedged itself out of her head and pinged onto the concrete floor. She merely gasped at that. She was soon sitting up on her knees holding her head.

"Jesus," she muttered, "damn if that doesn't give me a migraine."

"Sukari!" Raphael cried in tearful joy. Sukari looked up at him and the smile that emerged was possibly the biggest that she had in awhile. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his torso, causing him to gasp in pain again.

"Oh my God!" she pushed herself off him, remembering that about six of his ribs were broken. She slid her hands under his shirt and placed them gently over his wound, looking into his eyes the entire time. Raphael felt the familiar warmth from her healing power and gazed back into her eyes. The process was soon complete, but Sukari was hesitant to take her hands away from his warm skin, so instead, she traced her fingers over his chest and his abdomen, loving the way his muscles were so perfect. She once again wrapped her arms around him and laid her head against his chest. He bent his neck down and kissed the top of her head and buried his nose into her hair and inhaled deeply. She was alive. He couldn't believe it. She pushed off him again gently and, with her pinky nail, began to pick the lock of his left wrist shackle. Once that was done she did the other. Once Raphael was free he engulfed her in his strong arms and held her tightly. After a moment he realized she was crying.

"Why did ya do dat?" he whispered to her hoarsely. "Why da hell would ya risk dyin' for me?" Sukari didn't answer right away.

"If Bishop knew where your family was," she said, still in tears, "he wouldn't have hesitated to kill all of you. I couldn't let that happen, Raphael."

"Why?"

"Because," she said, "because then what would I have? Every day, Raphael, I crave to see your family; you. Have you not noticed the way I look at you? The way Raj looks at Leonardo or that Mona looks at Donatello? You all have an amazing value to all of us. Me? I'm but a shadow lessoned in silence and rose in glass kisses. If I died, who would notice?"

"I would," Raphael stated firmly. "I would notice."

"But why? Why am I of such importance to you? I have nothing to offer you."

"What would I ask for? I don't care what you have, only who you are. Why should I give half a damn what's in it for me? If I can't have you, where would that take me?" Sukari listened to every word he spoke intently. She really meant that much to him? Just a few days ago, he had barely known her name. Now, it was like a fire had risen in both of them. She finally believed that he really did love her, and finally acknowledged the fact that she really loved him.

She suddenly remembered where they were and wriggled out of his grasp. He looked up at her, confused. She held her hand out to him and helped him up. He staggered a bit before gaining back his balance. She held his hand and walked him so they were both standing under the large hole in the ceiling above them. With the strength that it took, she summoned her wings. Raphael saw her back writhing and watched as two black-marked wings ripped themselves out of her back again, but this time she didn't dare scream, no matter how painful it was. She tested her wings again and turned toward Raph.

"Put your arms around me," she said. Raphael did so and she spread her wings again. With pure strength, she jumped and lifted the both off the ground and launched into the air.

When You Touch Me

Sukari flew so fast, her long heavy hair was flowing behind her. Raphael was clinging tightly to her and doing his best to keep his legs from dangling. Sukari giggled and her tail wrapped around Raph's knees and held them up. She soon saw the Blue Star motel and landed on its roof. Raphael let her go and looked around suspiciously. "We weren't followed," Sukari stated.

"I was just makin' sure," Raph replied. He wiped his lips again with his sleeve and glanced at the growing blood stain on the light red fabric. "Can't ya heal ma lip? It won't stop bleedin'."

"My powers are too weak right now. Apparently getting a bullet in your head makes other things stop working for awhile. Healing your ribs and getting my wings out were great feats considering my condition. Besides, there's more to worry about on your face than your lip. Now then, where do you live, Raphael?" The way she asked that question reminded him of how Bishop had asked him where his family was. Oh God, did she even know? Should he tell her? No, that was an explanation for another time. He pointed down to a manhole cover.

"Right below us," he said. Sukari looked down at it. She spread her wings again and swooped down to the cover. She lifted it out of its place and set it to the side. She looked back up at Raphael. Like lightening, she flew up to him, grabbed him, and dove, headfirst, strait into the sewer. He yelled in surprise and excitement. Sukari soon spread her wings again and stopped herself before they crashed into the floor. Raphael let go of her again and Sukari willed her wings to go back into her back. The two walked for awhile, Raphael leading the way. He suddenly stopped, staring at the floor. Sukari looked at him curiously. He suddenly whipped around, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her-more roughly than he meant to-against the wall.

"R-Raphael?!" Sukari asked in surprise. The look in his eyes was scaring her. It was confused, pained even. "W-what are-,"

"Did ya mean it?" Raph asked, gravel in his voice. Sukari arched one eyebrow. "When ya mouthed that ya loved me, did ya mean it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sukari asked, her voice trembling. Raphael kept staring at her. She tried to keep her gaze on him without cringing, but found it quite difficult. His grip was getting tighter, but this time he was well aware of it. Sukari grabbed his wrists and tried to push them away, but Raph held firm. "I-I'm not a liar, Raphael. I wouldn't say something like that just for the hell of it." Raph looked at her for a moment before letting loose. Sukari rubbed her shoulders, wondering why he'd done that.

"I'm sorry, but I had ta be sure. I've had a few too many girls say dey loved me just ta benefit themselves," Raph explained. Sukari nodded in understanding. She still didn't find the shoulder grabbing necessary, but apparently there was a 'good' reason for it.

"It's okay," she said. "It just hurt a bit." Raph looked back at her and his eyes shifted from intensity to tenderness. He stepped back toward her and, in a way, cornered her without touching her. She looked back up at him, staring into his amber eyes as if she was searching them. He placed his hands gently back on her shoulders and she flinched. He didn't expect that to hurt him when she did. He touched his forehead to hers and felt her grow tense.

"Why are ya so afraid?" he asked, barely above a whisper. "Do I really scare ya dat bad? If dat's what's wrong, I'll step right out of ya life so fast-,"

"If you did that," Sukari said, "the pain will never stop. I'll always be fearful, Raphael, but it has nothing to do with you. It's so much more than that. Have I not yet told you my experience with men? Whenever a man would touch me, it either hurt or mortified me. Whenever a man would corner me, it was with hurtful or sexual intention. You are honestly the first boy I've met who hasn't intentionally tried to hurt me. When one is raised in nothing but neglect and pain, he or she will always have that scar in their mind. Even the memories hurt like knives."

"I would never do dat to ya," Raph said. "I don't want ya ta hurt anymore, but I do want ya ta trust me when I say dat I won't hurt ya like dey did. It makes me sick just thinkin' bout what ya've gone through."

"I do trust you, Raphael," Sukari whispered just so he could hear. Raphael slowly put his left arm around her waist and pulled her closer so her-still unclothed-body was against his. He loved how well she fit against him, how beautiful she was, how intelligent she always has been. Her eyes welled up again and looked up at him. He kept his forehead on hers and felt her warm Listerine breath on his nose. He knew that this was what love really was. His lips came closer to hers and she closed her eyes. "Raphael… please… I-I love… you-," she was cut off by Raphael's lips on hers. Flames rose inside of her and Raphael. He put both of his arms around her and kissed her passionately. Sukari moaned, the vibration rumbling through Raphael which made him moan right back. Sukari put her arms around his neck and pressed closer. She felt Raph's tongue on her lips and opened her mouth, allowing his entrance. His tongue met hers and wrapped around it. He was so much gentler than Josh had been. It was like he was asking for her permission to explore, which she gladly approved. He paused and pulled away, startling Sukari. Had she done something wrong?

"I love you, too," was all he said before reattaching to her mouth. She moaned again. He let his tongue explore her mouth ever so joyfully. Her tongue playfully wrestled with his and he won. He withdrew his tongue and bit her bottom lip lightly. He was amazed at how full her lips were. He wanted her. He wanted all of her. He stayed glued to her mouth and let his hands roam her body, staying away from her… area. The most he touched was her waist, her butt, her breasts, and he even playfully grabbed her tail. She laughed in his mouth which made him spasm and push her gently against the wall again. Sukari wrapped her tail around his ankle and let her hands move up and down this beautiful, wonderful, amazing man. She touched his chest, his back, his thighs (and higher), and even grazed her nails lightly over his impressive abs. He clenched his abdomen. He soon realized he had to breathe. He wrenched his mouth from hers and took the deepest breath he could. Sukari was panting silently, her eyes still closed.

"That," she panted, "that… was-,"

"Amazing," Raphael said.

"Yes," Sukari whispered, "amazing." She soon remembered what it was that they were doing. "We- we need to get to your home, Raphael." She looked up at him and saw his golden amber gaze staring back at her lovingly. Oh, how she wanted to continue, but they needed to get their family. Raphael grabbed her hand and led her onto his home. When they got there, Raphael punched in the code that was next to the door. They stepped inside once it opened.

Raj and Leo, who were still at the table planning, looked up and it seemed as if their eyes would pop out of their heads.

"Sukari!"

"Raph?!"

Both of them ran over to Raphael and Sukari. When Raj got close enough, she saw the cuts, bruises, and rubber burns that tainted Sukari's body. She put her hands on Sukari's face and caressed her cheek with her thumb like a mother would do to her youngest when the child got hurt.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Raj asked silently in her soft Spaniard accent. Sukari nodded.

"Raph," Leo said as he hurried over to his younger brother. Once he reached him, he threw his arms around him. Raph's eyes went wide and confused considering he had earlier decked his brother's jaw.

"Sukari?" said two voices; one higher, one lower. Sukari looked over at Mona and Carolie hurrying over to her. Donatello and Mikey followed close behind. The girls got to her and engulfed her in a tight hug, sandwiching her between them. One of their hands grazed a bruise on her hip and she yelped. They were off her in a second. Mona looked at Sukari's face and her eyes narrowed. "Who did that?" she asked calmly and dangerously. Sukari looked up at her.

"It's not important, Mona," she said. Mona put a hand up, silencing her friend.

"Don't give me that, Su," she said. "Who did it?"

"J-Josh Mason," Sukari said silently.

"That mother fucker!" Mona shouted.

"Mona!" Raj hissed. "That's entirely unnecessary."

"I don't care! He has no fucking right to do that to her!"

"Stop!" Raj silenced her with the mild ferocity of her voice.

Leo had finally realized what he was doing and let go of his brother. He looked at Raph's face and saw the blood that was smeared across cuts and on his lip. He looked over at Sukari and something inside him snapped.

"What did you do?!" he yelled at her, catching her and everyone else's attention. Sukari merely looked at him. "What did you do?!" Leo repeated, grabbing her shoulders and pushing her roughly so she hit the wall. He stepped towards her and Mona, Raj, and Carolie intercepted. Mona had her buck knife out and she was screaming at Leo, who was now struggling against his brothers who had grabbed him. Raphael was pushing him away.

"Have ya lost ya goddamn mind?!" he shouted. Leo kept yelling at Sukari. Mona still had her knife out. Raj was yelling at Mona to put the gun away. Sukari was calling for Raphael.

They all suddenly heard a loud smacking sound next to them. They all looked over and standing there was a very bewildered Master Splinter. He had heard the commotion and came out to see his sons and his sons' visitors at each others' throats. He cleared his throat and picked his staff back up, which he had thrown down to get their attention.

"I don't know what is wrong with everyone," he said in a calm tone, "but here is what I wish of you all: Miss Monique, please put your knife away. Leonardo, please calm down and stop struggling against your brothers. Raphael, I am very happy to see you home. Please follow Donatello to his lab so he may tend to your wounds. Ladies, would you mind making a bit of tea? And Miss Sukari, please come with me to my room. I wish to speak with you."

"What about me?" Mikey asked, feeling left out. Splinter looked at him and smiled.

"Don't you have a level on your game to beat?" he asked with a chuckle in his tone. Mikey smiled broadly and ran off to the T.V. and turned his game on. Everyone else fanned out to do as Splinter asked. Leo stayed where he was standing, watching Sukari with suspicion. She avoided his eye contact and walked over to Splinter with her head down.

**There's part nine! Hope y'all found it enjoyable! Review please, please, oh please! I love readin' reviews! Anyway, part ten is well underway. Hope to stop takin' too long to update my stuff. I love you all! Hope to hear from anyone! **

**So listen, I'm thinkin' bout changin' the whole part time turtle to just human. The guys will still have the rings and everything, but they'll only change to their turtle forms every once in a while. **


End file.
